


Ястребиная хватка

by DearMebbi



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, BDSM, F/M, Love/Hate, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi
Summary: Она оказалась в змеином логове, окруженная со всех сторон офицерами и прочей элитой нацистского государства. Это было ее поле боя, обложенное алкоголем, заполненное сигаретным дымом и разговорами о военном превосходстве Германии; поле боя, где ее впервые никто не пытался убить. По крайней мере, пока.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не пропагандирует нацизм, экстремизм, насилие и другие противоправные действия. Антураж, описанный в романе, лишь пародирует реальные исторические события. Употребление терминов и использование образов, символики и прочих вещей, связанных прямо или косвенно с фашизмом и нацизмом, используются исключительно для создания атмосферы и погружения в стилистику выбранного периода, и не несут цель задеть, оскорбить или обвинить кого бы то ни было.
> 
> Планирую наращивать объем, чтобы научиться и не бояться регулярно писать и сразу же выкладывать все это. Борьба с творческими блоками, по сути.
> 
> Источники вдохновения:  
> Zwartboek (2006), Ночной портье (1973), Страна в шкафу (1991), Бесславные ублюдки, комикс Ember Cross (https://acomics.ru/~ember-cross/1), Список Шиндлера.

_«Ястреб, разрывающий зайца, может быть истолкован  
и как символ порочного разума грешника,и как победы над сладострастием  
(принимая негативное толкование зайца, как олицетворение похоти  
и символа телесных искушений и плодовитости)»._

Берлин накрыла ночь. Немец зашторил окна своего рабочего кабинета и включил настольную лампу. Расстегнув пуговицы, он стащил с плеч мундир и, аккуратно повесив его на стул, так же молча закатал рукава до самых локтей. Закончив с ними, взял сигарету.

— И все-таки, как бы мы прожили без табака?

Присев на край стола, он отвернулся от света, почиркал зажигалкой и неспешно затянулся.

— Великолепное изобретение человечества, — сказал он, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Потом проворковал:

— Вы согласны, фрау Элен?

Она сидела перед ним на стуле, опустив голову; единственный источник света выбеливал ее светлую макушку на фоне черноты.

Людвиг сощурился, терпеливо ожидая реакции. Ее не последовало. Тогда он хлопнул по коленям и прошагал в центр комнаты.

— Ну что же вы, фрау Элен, отказываетесь поддержать разговор? Я к вам, как сказали бы русские, со всей душой, а вы своим молчанием мне в эту душу плюёте! Но я не злюсь, — тут же смягчился он. Остановившись позади нее, задумчиво добавил:

— Ведь не зря говорят, что самые красивые женщины — польки...

Он снова затянулся; дым наполнил легкие и, задевая зубы, покинул его рот, устремляясь к потолку.

— А если, — она дрогнула, услышав его голос над самым ухом, — я обращусь к вам: «Дита»? Ведь так вас зовут на самом деле; не Элен Бенуа, а Дита Янковская, она же Янка, она же «Мышь».

Все так же опустив лицо, Элен хранила молчание. Страх бил ее изнутри, бросая то в жар, то в холод, но она силилась казаться безразличной.

Смакуя ее напряжение, Людвиг вновь предался раздумьям.

— «Мышь», что за нелепая кличка? Признайтесь, вы не сами выбрали ее. О, нет. Вам больше подошла бы какая-нибудь птичка: соловей, ласточка, колибри наконец!

Людвиг положил ладонь ей на плечо.

— Но и мышь, не могу не отметить, достойная добыча для ястреба.

Затягиваясь, немец провел по ее волосам. Вцепился в светлые локоны, запрокинул ее голову и, склонившись, пустил дым прямо в сомкнутые алые губы.

Вскоре он вновь был у стола, налил виски в стакан и сносил ее ненавистный взгляд с издевательским равнодушием.

— Вы расскажете мне все. От самого начала: с ранних пор младенчества, по годам, до этой самой минуты. Приступайте, фрау Дита. Я не смогу уснуть, пока не узнаю каждую, даже самую мелкую подробность вашей жизни.

Людвиг пил и с хищническим интересом всматривался в ее красивое лицо, очерченное скулами, с ровным, чуть вздернутым носиком. Длинные ресницы оттеняли прямой взгляд серых глаз.

— Что ж, ночь обещает быть длинной, — немец сверился с часами, — и, пока Варшава в огне, я лично никуда не тороплюсь.

Элен похолодела.

Улыбнувшись, Людвиг затушил сигарету о стол.


	2. Chapter 2

Щелк, свист, взрыв.

Снаряды накрыли округу смертоносным дождем, а бежать выходило слишком медленно. Девочка совсем запыхалась, и ее, не сбавляя хода, подхватил на руки старший брат.

Щелк, свист, взрыв. От следующего залпа дом, к которому они приближались, в миг охватил огонь. Юноша резко свернул и едва удержал равновесие, чуть не упав со своей ношей в лужу из крови и грязи.

Заметив, что девочка вся обмякла, он тряс ее и кричал.

Она не слышала его. Уши будто закупорило ватой. Все вокруг дрожало, рушилось, но она не слышала ни звука. Девочка закрыла глаза и провалилась во тьму.

***

— Как тебе Париж, Элен?

Из крохотного кафе открывался завораживающий вид на Триумфальную арку. Элен не отрывала от нее взгляда, не выпуская из тонких пальцев сигарету.

— Как всегда, прекрасен. Совсем не похож на деревушку, где я родилась.

Эдмонт улыбнулся, рассматривая ее скуластое лицо, линию шеи и плеч, едва прикрытых накидкой.

— Может, еще вина?

Она, наконец, повернулась к собеседнику. Казалось, ничто не могло вывести ее из гнетущей задумчивости.

Эдмонт положил руку на стол перед ней.

— Все хорошо, Лили. Если хочешь, расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит.

Она молчала, уставившись на его ладонь. Вздохнув, накрыла ее своей рукой в тонкой перчатке. Заглянула ему в лицо.

— Эдмонт...

— Да?

Элен повела плечом, затушила сигарету. Затем обхватила его ладонь обеими руками, чуть приподняв над столом. Трогательно свела брови. И выдохнула:

— Эдмонт, я согласна.

И улыбнулась своей лучшей улыбкой.

Он раскрыл рот, не издав ни звука. С перепугу полез в карман.

— Что, выпало? Ты заметила, да? Я так и знал, так и знал, что затеряется... Нет, вот же...

Он достал бархатную коробочку, спешно открыл. Кольцо выскользнуло из его пальцев, стукнулось о стол; прокатившись, упало плашмя.

Элен стянула перчатку.

— Ну же, а то ведь так и умру старой девой, — улыбка не сходила с ее лица, такого светлого и счастливого.

Да, все по-настоящему началось, когда Элен вышла за него. Милый Эдмонт. Талантливый ученый и исследователь, но рассеянный мужчина. Он влюбился в Элен, как только увидел: красивая блондинка в летящем платье читала толстый том, сидя на траве посреди тихого брюссельского парка. Он часто приглашал ее на прогулки и много говорил с ней обо всем на свете, но чаще всего — об искусстве. Он вслух подмечал ее способность анализировать тексты и картины как бы изнутри, вытаскивая наружу все самые глубинные тревоги и сомнения, искушения и страсти. 

«Такие вещи незаметны, если взглянуть на творца, но как только смотришь на его творение — многое становится ясно,» — как-то сказала она.

Они подружились и, — как ему казалось, — быстро сблизились. Через несколько месяцев Эдмонт видел в Элен не просто интересного собеседника, но близкого друга и чуткую женщину, способную разгадывать человеческие сердца. Она просто… Обладала ей. Той самой интуицией, которая многим мужчинам кажется волшебной, если не мифической.

Но Элен была реальна: образована, остроумна.

И очень красива.

На следующий же день, как Эдмонт надел кольцо на ее палец, они поженились, не пригласив никого в свидетели. Элен сразу же выбрала и купила платье: с кружевами у шеи и на рукавах, и была самой нарядной среди серых и пустынных улиц Парижа. Тревожные настроения и раньше подстегали Европу, ощущение неотвратимого пропитало воздух, но все ещё стояло необыкновенное затишье.

Мгновение тишины перед беспощадной бурей.

***

Поезд покачивался под размеренный стук. Эдмонт и Элен сидели рядом. Он держал ее за руку и смотрел, не видя, на зеленые и желтые сменяющие друг друга поля, и молчал.

Почувствовав, что его пальцы дрожат, Элен положила голову ему на плечо.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Я не… Да, разумеется.

— Тебе не нужно выступать с докладами, просто поддержать связи. Перекинуться парой слов со знакомыми, принимать комплименты к своим работам. И я буду рядом с тобой.

Эдмонт повернулся к ней, поправляя круглые очки. Элен подняла голову: идеально уложенная челка под модной шляпкой, красная помада, бежевый брючный костюм— она ценила свое удобство в путешествиях, при этом выражая чувство первоклассного стиля.

— Почти два года прошло, а мне до сих пор не верится, что ты моя жена.

Элен улыбнулась уголком алых губ.

— Тебе просто повезло.

— Элен Бауэр-Бенуа… Моя Элен, — не выпуская ее руки, Эдмонт поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони.

Сигнал поезда разорвал размеренный ритм колес. Элен метнула взгляд в коридор, где слышался нарастающий грохот шагов проводника. Он пронесся мимо двери, придерживая фуражку.

Эдмонт вздохнул и снова отвернулся к окну.

— Вот, началось.

— Не драматизируй. Это ведь не первый досмотр, так всегда на границах. Немцы — методичный народ, мы не сильно задержимся, — невесело усмехнулась Элен.

— Дело не в этом. Я тоже говорю по-немецки, я такой же, как и они — но каждый раз чувствую себя каким-то… Будто бы, заключенным. Хотя меня пригласили на эту «конференцию»! За «заслуги в исследованиях»! Даже представить боюсь, какие люди там соберутся…

— Все в порядке. Я с тобой.

Поезд замедлялся целую вечность и, наконец, остановился.

Послышались голоса: кто-то взволнованно оправдывался по-французски, но был оборван резким и приказным «Halt!»

— Ты так спокойна. Ведь ты ненавидишь проверки…

— Ничего. С тобой я всегда в безопасности.

Элен оплела локоть мужа обеими руками и молчала, не отводя взгляда от двери купе.

Проводник шел обратно в сопровождении трех немецких офицеров, что следовали за ним по узкому коридору. Силуэты черных плащей и фуражек были слишком узнаваемы: острые, угловатые элементы формы вызывали подсознательную тревогу. Смерть обрела свой новый, изысканный стиль.

Из дальних купе раздался протестующий ропот пассажиров. Грохот багажа. Щелканье замков чемодана.

«Зачем возмущаться? Они все равно залезут в багаж. Разворошат вещи, пролистают книги, растрясут кошельки в поисках мельчайшего повода к подозрению. Нужно быть податливым и учтивым, одним словом — приятным. Тогда есть шанс сойти за своего. И, конечно же, не забыть про...»

Около двери прогремел троекратный стук. Лицо в черной фуражке заглянуло в проем, весело улыбаясь.

— Хайль Фюрер!

Эдмонт вздрогнул и выпрямился перед досмотрщиком. Элен плавно приникла спиной к сидению и села ровно, не меняя безразличного выражения, но все еще мягко придерживая мужа за локоть. Тот выдохнул, по привычке поправляя очки:

— Хайль Фюрер, герр…

— Келлер, — услужливо вставил немец, скользя взглядом по Элен. — Ваши документы, дорогие… Пассажиры…

Та со спокойствием и плавностью змеи протянула руку к сумочке на сидении рядом с собой. Келлер привычным движением открыл оба паспорта и принялся всматриваться в написанное. Улыбка постепенно затухала на его лице, чем дольше он углублялся в данные. Элен, повернув лицо чуть в сторону, смотрела, как бегали его глаза: не ниже по строкам, а на одном уровне, словно он читал одну и ту же строку.

«О, нет,» — ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице. А вот Эдмонт даже не смотрел на немца, наоборот, опустил голову. Стресс давался ему слишком тяжело, а ситуации с периодическими проверками не делали ситуацию легче. Элен провела по его плечу, взяла его за руку. Его ладонь была холодной.

«Это мне подделывали бумаги, глупыш. Тебе, как коренному австрийцу, нет причин даже думать о проблемах!»

Немецкая речь. Один из сопровождавших досмотр подошел к герру Келлеру, спрашивая, все ли в порядке, и замер позади, ожидая ответа.

— Пройдемте, — слово камнем упало в повисшей тишине, и Элен ощутила всю его тяжесть. Но когда она повернулась к Келлеру, тот смотрел не на нее.

Он смотрел на Эдмонта.

Снова поправив очки, тот встал и без возражений, чуть пошатнувшись перед первым шагом, вышел в коридор. Келлер вышел следом, кивнув своему подручному остаться у этой двери.

И они оба ушли.

Элен могла только беспомощно смотреть в сторону выхода, но внутренний голос настойчиво напоминал ей: «Быть податливым и приятным».

К сожалению, в ее случае оба пункта чуть противоречили друг другу.

Она откинулась на спинку сидения и потянулась к сумочке, извлекая мундштук и пачку сигарет. Взглянула на молодого немца, изогнув бровь:

— У вас найдется зажигалка?

Тот кивнул, проникая в карман плаща. Он тоже не отрывал от нее глаз, как только подошел. Элен закинула ногу на ногу и прикурила от предложенной зажигалки с такой очевидной символикой на грани. И позволила губам изогнуться в улыбке.

«Что за культисты. Видеть тошно.»

Она отвернулась к окну, — теперь молодой офицер видел ее островатый профиль с идеально лежащей челкой над скулой. И, казалось, едва дышал.

— Когда вернется мой муж? — буднично спросила Элен, поведя плечом.

— Как только проверка будет закончена, — учтиво ответил немец.

«Что ж, хорошо, что конференция состоится лишь завтра,» — она выдохнула дым изо рта, чувствуя, как едва дрожит нижняя губа. Ресницы бросили длинную тень на ее щеки.

«Они могли специально изолировать не его, но меня».

В двери показался третий из доматривающих, в сложенных по швам руках он держал ее паспорт.

Она знала, что следует сделать, но от одной мысли внутри все болезненно перевернулось. Элен подняла взгляд на вошедшего, обворожительно улыбнулась и сказала с прелестным французским акцентом:

— Хайль Фюрер, герр капитан.

Он улыбнулся, приветствуя ее учтивым кивком.

— Хайль Фюрер, фрау Бенуар.

— Что-то не так?

— Прошу, за мной.

И подал ей руку в черной кожаной перчатке.

«Приятной. Податливой.» 

Приняв его помощь, она встала с места и вышла за ним в коридор. Молодой немец в спешке принялся снимать их багаж с верхних полок.

«О, нет».


	3. III.

Было сложно дышать. Горло пересохло, пальцы дрожали — Элен шла за немцем, сложив руки на груди. Позади, из ее купе, слишком знакомо брякнул замок ее чемодана.

Еще три года назад ей бы с трудом удалось сдержаться, чтобы не оглянуться.

Она держала голову прямо, бросая взгляд на места прочих пассажиров. Почти все они сидели в смятении, не решаясь двинуться с места. Перед этим проводник обошел вагон, повторяя всем оставаться на местах и ждать. Многие купе пустовали.

Немец спустился по ступеням на перрон и подал Элен руку, помогая выйти из вагона и ей. Свежий ветер обдал лицо, отчего пришлось придержать шляпку. 

— Герр Келлер оказался так заинтересован в моем муже. Мне ведь не следует волноваться?

— Нет, фрау Бауэр. Сейчас вы встретитесь, и вам все станет ясно. Мне самому удивительно, как ситуация могла так удачно совпасть с обстоятельствами.

Элен стукнула по мундштуку, стряхивая пепел с сигареты, и осмотрела пустующую станцию под открытым небом. Офицер не внес ясности в вопрос, а на немцев это было очень непохоже. В конце концов, он сам мог многое не знать.

— Как загадочно. Надеюсь, мой муж цел и невредим.

Офицер рассмеялся. Элен прикрыла глаза, чтобы не дать себе нахмуриться. Снова поднесла мундштук к губам.

— Здесь прохладно. Идемте скорее к Келлеру, я уже соскучилась.

***

У машины были тонированные окна. Келлер открыл перед Элен дверь пассажирского сидения, рядом с водительским, где сидение было сложено и продвинуто вперед — она склонила голову и пролезла на задний ряд, придерживая шляпку. Там, рядом, сидел Эдмонт, и вел активный диалог с водителем.

— Нет же, в его эксперименте не участвовали люди, исключительно подопытные лабораторные животные: кролики, крысы.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, — голос говорящего был ниже, он чеканил слова, как на допросе, но Эдмонт, казалось, привык к этой его манере, и вел себя, как обычно вел в любых разговорах: держался своего мнения и подтвержденных фактов.

— Господа нашли общие темы?

— Все в порядке, дорогая. Герр Шварц предложил довезти нас до Лейпцига. Прошу вас, моя жена — Элен Бауэр-Бенуа.

Шварц, полу-обернувшись с водительского сидения к ним, неожиданно бережно пожал ей руку.

— Двойная фамилия?

— Нужно помнить о своих предках, что бы ни случилось.

— Да, полезно помнить о том, кто ты есть, — Шварц усмехнулся. — Прошу прощения, что вторгаюсь в ваши планы. Дело в том, что я большой поклонник вашего мужа, о чем регулярно говорил Келлеру. Тот решил перестраховаться и устроить нам встречу, и не прогадал.

— Шварц тоже учился в Гейдельберге, представляешь? Сейчас все реже можно встретить по-настоящему образованных людей, — вздохнул Эдмонт.

— В Лейпциге тебя ждут как раз такие, дорогой.

— Точно, дорогая! Герр Шварц, вы могли бы тоже отправиться на конференцию в Лейпциг, если еще не были приглашены.

— Только при условии, что мы продолжим наш спор, Эдмонт. Не волнуйтесь, фрау Бауэр, мы прибудем на место вовремя. Ваши вещи уже принесли?

Позади хлопнула дверь багажника. Келлер склонился перед водительским окном и отсалютовал начальнику. Шварц завел автомобиль.

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? — Эдмонт казался воодушевленным, уверенным в том, что знает достаточно и способен с легкостью доказать свое младшему коллеге.

— На крысах и кроликах, — вздохнула Элен.

— Верно! Так вот, возвращаясь к моральной части эксперимента, это не вполне соответствует…

Элен пристегнулась и откинулась на спинку сидения, уставившись в окно. Однообразные пейзажи сменяли один другой, перетекали друг в друга. Изредка встречались черные машины и люди в черных, угловатых формах.

Все шло по плану, хоть и не совсем так, как Элен представляла.

***

Ее удалось привести в чувство, лишь сбрызнув водой.

Тадеуш прижал сестру к груди. Сердце у него стучало быстро-быстро, она чувствовала удары щекой, вода струями стекала с его рук.

Он заглянул ей в лицо, чтобы убедиться, что она в порядке. Быстро обернулся. Что-то произнес. Она не поняла ни слова, хотя четко видела, как двигались его губы.

— Братец, — произнесла совсем слабо, и осознала, что не слышит ничего. Она стала отчаянно звать его, пытаясь прорвать эту плотную завесу, отгородившую ее от всех звуков на свете. Тадеуш тут же схватил ее, зажал рот. Он весь дрожал.

Что-то перегородило лучи света, падавшие на них сверху. Сверху двигались фигуры. Дита, как и брат, замерла, рассматривая чьи-то силуэты, мелькающие в щелях между досками над головой.

Тишина, тишина, тишина. Она не давала ответов, лишь множила вопросы. Одно Дита знала наверняка: ей, как и брату, безумно страшно.

Тадеуш вздрогнул всем телом, чем испугал ее, сильнее прижал к себе сестру. Тени перестали шевелиться, все вокруг, стены, пол, снова сотряслись.

Сверху закапала кровь.

Тадеуш прижал к себе Диту, чтобы та ничего не видела, но девочка и так боялась шевелиться, двигаться, дышать. Она плотно зажмурилась, задержала дыхание. Слезы текли по щекам непрерывным потоком.

Было страшно, очень страшно и неясно, что случится с ними в следующий миг.

***

Гром аплодисментов был способен перекрыть звук взрывов.

Эдмонт встретил на конференции еще больше людей, с кем радостно обсуждал волнующие его медицинские и философские темы. Шварц любезно сопровождал их обоих, не без обожания наблюдая за ходом аргументаций Эдмонта.

— Я начинаю чувствовать себя бесполезной в вашей тени, — Элен улыбнулась Шварцу. — Мой муж был так взволнован, но теперь он слишком увлечен, чтобы вспомнить об этом.

— Ваш муж — эталон немецкой логики, фрау Элен.

— Вам он полюбился не меньше, чем люблю его я.

— Это правда. Быть здесь — большая честь. Не могу не поблагодарить вас за такую возможность. Если вы не спешите, то завтра я хотел бы пригласить вас на церемонию награждения... 

Если на оккупированной территории и можно было куда-то спешить, Элен бы не рискнула выдать свое нетерпение.

— Я буду счастлив видеть там вас обоих. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы представить вашего мужа моим непосредственным коллегам.

Наблюдать за высоким, черноволосым и крупным по габаритам Шварцем, едва ли способным оторвать от сборища ученых взгляд, полный обожания, было по меньшей мере умилительно. Он был здесь не единственным в форме. Абсолютное большинство исследователей, не покинувших Германию еще три года назад, выражали солидарность воцарившему политическому режиму. Элен изящно кивнула.

— Для нас будет большой честью поддержать вас, герр Шварц. Уверена, мой муж будет не против.

— Благодарю, фрау Элен.

В любом случае, сегодня это закончится. Ей оставалось только дождаться сигнала. Которого все не было.

— Присмотрите за Эдмонтом, Шварц. Кажется, Менгеле снова намерен с ним препираться.

Ей предстояла всего лишь одна встреча, и можно будет вернуться на родину. Отыскав среди комнат особняка не самую заполненную, Элен вскоре встретила того, кто ждал ее.

— Кого я вижу, госпожа Бенуар, собственной персоной?

Пожилой человек в классическом костюме сидел в глубоком кресле у камина. Элен села напротив и отказалась от предложенной сигареты.

— Добрый вечер, Шульц. И, ты же знаешь, я два года как Бауэр.

— Но ты не избавилась от пресловутого Бенуа. Разве он не настаивал?

— Эдмонт любит меня, Шульц. А для меня важно помнить о матери.

Старик имел в виду вовсе не ее мужа, и Элен это прекрасно понимала.

— Тоффлер передает свои поздние поздравления.

«Тадеуш не смог прибыть в Лейпциг».

— Он очень надеялся поздравить вас лично, но дела, дела дома требуют его внимания.

«Операция в Лейпциге отменяется».

— Дорогой дядюшка так печется обо мне, — устало ответила Элен, положив руки на подлокотники кресла. Силы разом покинули ее. Семь лет она жила ради этого момента, но теперь операции не суждено сбыться.

Информаторы докладывали, что сам фюрер удостоит внимания свет немецкой науки, собравшийся здесь. Что, разумеется, не афишировалось. Все могло бы закончиться здесь, цепь страданий и смертей, сковавшая десятилетия — оборваться. Но сегодняшний день не станет трагическим событием для нацистского государства.

— Ваша матушка бы гордилась вами, Элен. Вы так выросли.

Здесь не было послания. Шульц говорил то, что думал. Тетя-бельгийка, взявшая Диту на воспитание, действительно бы оценила красоту нынешней Элен — но вряд ли бы гордилось женой ученого, столь близкого к нацистам. Брат вынуждал ее делать слишком много для сопротивления, когда тетя надеялась, что второй войны не будет, и Дита сможет жить свободно и счастливо.

Что ж, фюрер решил иначе.

— Вы ведь слышали о церемонии награждения в Берлине, Элен?

— Да. Мой друг только что пригласил меня туда.

— Что ж, раз так, то это облегчает ситуацию в разы. Теперь я даже немного завидую вашим связям… Обратите внимание на гостей. Среди них будут занятные личности, в том числе и те, кто множество раз бывал на востоке. Очень опасные птицы.

Над камином реял черный орел в комбинации с уже опостылевшей символикой. На каждом шагу, каждой улице, каждой плечной повязке — черное, красное, черное, красное.

Вся Европа была утоплена в крови.

Это должно когда-нибудь закончиться.

— Вам везет, фрау Бенуа. Или Бауэр, как вам угодно. И все-таки, вам стоило пойти на уступки… Эта французская фамилия такая… Хрупкая.

«Это слишком явный след, глупая, неосторожная девчонка! Это убьет тебя!» 

Элен очаровательно улыбнулась.

— Благодарю за поздравления, Шульц, но мне пора. Завтра будет новый день.

«Когда-нибудь все закончится».

Обязательно закончится.


	4. IV.

Эдмонт целовал ее очень нежно. Бережно касался рук и плеч, будто боялся повредить. Гладил по спине, накрывал грудь теплыми ладонями и едва дышал, не смея нарушить ночную тишину.

— Почему ты поехала со мной?

Оставив след на его шее, Элен чуть отстранилась.

— Хочешь обсудить это сейчас?

— Не идет из головы. Элен, — он взял ее руку в свою, когда она провела по его плечу в попытке отвлечь, — дома ты бы была в безопасности.

Она усмехнулась и перевернулась на живот, выскользнув из его объятий.

— Сейчас нигде не безопасно.

Эдмонт подпер голову, наблюдая, как Элен тянется к тумбочке, безошибочно находит сигареты и зажигалку и закуривает, не отрывая пустого взгляда от потолка. Бледный свет лег на ее обнаженную грудь. Оранжевый огонек замер, окутанный дымом.

— Его не было сегодня? Твоего брата.

— Нет.

— Дела?

— Дела.

Эдмонт лег на спину и закутался в одеяло, не забыв подтянуть край и на Элен.

— Дорогой.

— Да?

— Ты ведь любишь меня?

— Разумеется, милая. Если ты устала, я попрошу Шварца выделить автомобиль, чтобы добраться домой. Но быть в Берлине, да еще и в такой день — большая честь, я не могу упустить такой шанс. Возможно, там будет сам фюрер… Я не могу тебя заставить, но я буду счастлив, если ты будешь со мной. С тобой я чувствую себя иначе, более…

— Успешным? — Она повернула к нему голову.

— Можно сказать и так, — улыбнулся он. Эдмонт выглядел так непривычно без очков, будто он не тот милый Эдмонт, а кто-то совсем другой. Ей нравилось его голое лицо даже больше.

— Я хочу это видеть. Да и встретиться с фюрером лично...

...чтобы застать его последний вздох…

— ...было бы любопытно.

Эдмонт приподнялся, поцеловал ее в лоб и отвернулся, устраиваясь на боку.

— Спокойной ночи, дорогая.

— Ночи.

Под окном, беспокоя тишину, проехала одинокая машина.

***

— Goedemorgen!

Миа Бенуар прижала Тадеуша к груди, едва не задушив. Маленькая Дита всю дорогу не решалась отпустить его руку, но, встретив широкую и грузную фрау, опасливо отступила. Снова оказавшись на земле, Тадеуш подтащил сестру ближе.

— Дита, помнишь тетю Мию?

— Ты была совсем кроха, когда папа познакомил нас. Aangenaam, милая Дита. Я так рада, что вы целы!

Тадеуш отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону, и Дита почувствовала, как его пальцы вжались ей в плечи. 

— Тетя, мы остались одни.

— Сов…

— Я не знаю, сбежал ли кто-то еще. Мы с папой разделились, и больше не встретились, но я слышал стрельбу и как било по земле в той стороне, куда он… За мамой, — хлюпнув, он вытер нос запястьем и вытянулся, вновь поднимая глаза.

Миа Бенуар опустила руки, глядя на них с нежностью и состраданием. 

— Мы будем очень…

— Бедные мои дети, — не дав ему закончить, она накрыла объятиями обоих. Дита сжалась, опасаясь ее, но все тело тети и округлое лицо оказались такими теплыми и мягкими, и запах таким сладким, что ей стало немножечко легче. И совсем не было страшно.

Дита и Тадеуш обхватили ее руки, обмякли и заревели.

***

Она оказалась в змеином логове, окруженная со всех сторон офицерами и прочей элитой нацистского государства. Находиться среди деятелей науки — не то же самое, что среди военных. Здесь разговоры были далеки от науки и всегда, неизменно сводились к победе и смерти, что для Элен значило практически одно и тоже.

Это было ее поле боя, обложенное алкоголем, заполненное сигаретным дымом и разговорами о военном превосходстве Рейха; поле боя, где ее впервые никто не пытался убить. По крайней мере, пока. Плавать в этих холодных водах мужского доминирования лишь казалось сложным и тонким процессом, но у нее не возникло проблем — все с радостью жали руку Эдмонту, как уважительно кивали и ей, не забывая отсалютовать Шварцу, стоящему рядом.

Бессменно, Эдмонт вновь увлекся разъяснениями своих теорий. Благо, новая аудитория располагала желанием его выслушать. Понимая, что это затянется надолго, Элен отступила и выбрала точкой дислокации балкон. Ей едва ли удалось выспаться, а еще один день в пути до самого Берлина, ознаменовавшийся до одури церемониальным награждением, никак не компенсировал потраченные на переезд нервы. Она облокотилась на широкие балконные перила и курила в одиночестве, глядя в небо. Участвовать в разговорах на протяжении всего вечера до поздней ночи — крайне утомительно. Здесь можно было позволить себе немного отдохнуть. Из-за плотных облаков выглянула полная луна.

Ночную тишину прервал мягкий мужской баритон:

— Вы слышали о вервольфах? — спросил он по-немецки.

Элен оглянулась, чуть отведя мундштук от алых губ. Ее немецкий был не так хорош, как французский или фламандский, потому приходилось прилагать чуть большее усилие, чтобы включиться в разговор и убедиться, что верно понимаешь контекст.

— «Вервольфы»? Люди-волки?

— Оборотни. Больше волки, нежели люди. 

Он встал рядом, не отрывая взгляда от неба. Заметив ордена, Элен выпрямилась. Немец, как и многие здесь, был выше ее. Прямой, статный, но что-то в поведении, скорее даже манере говорить, отличало его от других.

— Они не властны над собой. Лишь луна управляет ими. Когда она велит им выть, они воют, а если велит убивать — убивают. Иначе говоря, проклятые. 

— Что ж, многие из нас похожи на оборотней. 

Офицер повернулся к ней. Уголок его губ изогнулся, в глазах сверкнул лунный свет. Он поклонился — даже излишне манерно.

— Благодарю.

Элен пожала плечом, поведя сигаретой.

— Это был не комплимент.

— Не за это.

Она изогнула бровь, когда он мягко взял ее за локоть, потянув за собой обратно в зал.

— За танец, фрау Бауэр.

Ничто не стояло на пути их развлечений: гости пили, иногда пели и общались. Плотно сбившись в кучки по интересам, военные и политики обсуждали многое, что нередко выходило за грани их специальности и потому вызывало соблазнительную дрожь. Научные темы не держались долго, вскоре сменяясь размытыми теориями заговора, неподтвержденными слухами и даже ритуальным безумием; Элен готова была поклясться, что слышала обрывки разговора и упоминание Гроба Господня.

Офицер не тащил, но настойчиво вел Элен за собой в свободную часть зала. Хоть она не чувствовала жесткости, она решила не сопротивляться, но подыграть. Ей не нужен был лишний шум, а офицер мог быть попросту пьян и оттого чрезмерно смел. Выбрав место, он подал ей руку и обхватил ее талию в преддверии новой композиции. Он вел себя так, будто все заранее спланировал и рассчитал вплоть до секунд, даже их короткий разговор на балконе. Это впечатляло, хотя могло быть и волшебным совпадением. В любом случае, такая заинтересованность вселяла серьезные опасения.

Заиграл вальс.

Оба пришли в движение синхронно, закружившись по залу. К счастью, они были не одни, и все больше поддатых и не слишком господ подражали их примеру, приглашая потанцевать как своих, так и чужих спутниц. Было бы странно танцевать совсем одним, но Элен и без того ощущала себя странно, ведь ее волевой партнер двигался четко и уверенно, а значит, совершенно точно не был пьян.

Элен плавно и чутко следовала, куда бы он ни направил, потакая его лидерству с превосходным покорством. И ему это, конечно же, нравилось.

— Герр Вервольф?

— Я весь ваш.

— Вы неплохо танцуете для зверя.

— А вы легки, как лань.

Элен смотрела в сторону, но только не на него. Офицер не настаивал. Он улыбался, беззаботно рассматривая ее очерченное скулами, красивое лицо.

Это нервировало.

— Как вас зовут?

— Вы слышали на церемонии.

— Тогда боюсь, что отлучилась в момент вручения. Мой муж задержался, я выходила его встретить.

— Я знаю. Но на момент моего награждения вы были у сцены. Я помню выражение вашего лица, когда чертову медаль прицепили мне на грудь. Я с вас глаз не сводил.

Элен метнула в него настороженный взгляд. Немец встретил его прямо, все так же усмехаясь.

— Да, очень похоже. Вот такое, трепетно-пронзительное лицо. Я уж было подумал, еще немного, и я попросту сгорю.

Он плавно склонился вместе с ней, поддерживая Элен на весу, а она протянула руку к столу и стукнула по мундштуку, избавляясь от пепла.

— Если не ошибаюсь, — она выразила замешательство, — герр Людвиг? Людвиг Фальке?

— Не ошибаетесь.

— Что же вы еще разузнали обо мне?

— Тот же вопрос и у меня, фрау Бенуар. И, если вы желаете ответов, ничто не помешает вам отправиться в мой загородный дом и получить их.

Она закатила глаза от такой наглости и усмехнулась.

— Мой муж вряд ли даст согласие.

— Уже дал, Элен. Он ничего не имеет против того, чтобы его возлюбленная жена подышала свежим воздухом, вдали от военных действий и под присмотром героя войны. Лучшей кандидатуры для телохранителя вам не найти.

Ее лицо было непроницаемым.

— Как удачно, что мой муж столь сговорчив.

— Точно так же подумал и я.

— Я и помыслить не могла стать спутницей такому мудрому и просвещенному человеку.

— А вот у него отвратительный вкус.

Она замерла, почти замахнулась, впервые за долгое время не сдержав порыв к действию. Видимо, ослабила хватку и повела чуть вверх — он без труда удержал и перехватил ее ладонь, продолжая танец.

— Он чересчур самонадеян, раз посчитал, что такая, как вы, ему по зубам.

— Неужто ваши зубы крепче?

— Кости хрупки, фрау Элен. Но, так уж и быть, я буду нежен.

Людвиг замер, — а вместе с ним и Элен, — одновременно с финальным аккордом. Она смотрела на него, не отрываясь.

Он точно все рассчитал.


	5. Chapter 5

Тадеуш умело чинил мебель, рубил дрова и выполнял прочую работу без труда, тетя Миа не могла ему нарадоваться. Они жили в ее доме в Оверлуне, недалеко от границы с Германией. Здесь было мирно — в отличие от разоренных польских земель. Все, что Дита помнила об их прошлом доме, в ее памяти померкло из-за взрывов и огня.

Разводить огонь в маленькой печке удавалось не сразу. Дита постоянно обжигалась, даже если ровняла ветки для розжига кочергой. У нее были маленькие, слабые руки. Миа учила ее всему, чему не успела их родная мать — читать, готовить, работать в огороде. У тети все как будто было схвачено с самого начала: был запас продуктов на случай голода, припрятанный в прохладном подполье, с соленьями и вареньем, даже несколько овец и дородная корова. Миа с радостью смотрела, как дети пили свежее молоко и говорила, какое это счастье — что дети едят и пьют. Она не рассказывала, что случилось с ее собственными детьми.

Тадеуш рос и мужал на глазах, но Дита выглядела едва ли здоровее с момента их встречи с тетей. Миа очень переживала, то и дело заваривала травы — травяные чаи и настойки перебивали сигаретный запах. Этот аромат Дита запомнила на всю жизнь.

Он означал безопасность.

***

Серый воздух Берлина было сложно вдыхать.

Прохладный, пропитанный влагой, он словно оседал на коже. Элен жалела только о том, что не взяла плащ с капюшоном, но осеннее пальто нравилось ей силуэтом. На улицах столицы было достаточно людей, хоть сейчас они сразу же расходились по укрытиям, ожидая дождя, — но все-таки живущих привычной жизнью. Они даже казались счастливыми. Ей сложно было причислить себя к массе прохожих. Минуя мать с любопытным сынком, ларек продавца, уличных зевак Элен ощущала себя не просто чужой, но совершенно чуждой этому миру. Это ощущение обычно дарило странное спокойствие, но только не сейчас. Оставалось убеждать себя: здесь никто не обратит на тебя внимание — зачем им это? У людей свои дела, свои заботы, свои семьи и, в конце концов, своя жизнь. Если кто-то и сопровождает ее на прогулке, это наверняка кто-то из людей Шварца — их она не опасалась, понимая, что это скорее мера безопасности, нежели нечто иное.

Начал накрапывать дождь. Элен остановилась под вывеской заколоченного магазина. Витрина, тем не менее, была разбита — не такое редкое, но все же странное явление для центра города. Внутри виднелись опрокинутые силуэты манекенов, размером с ребенка, сваленные в кучу в темном углу за нагромождением пыльных досок.

Щелчок зажигалки и первая затяжка принесли невероятное спокойствие, освежили мысли, плавно возвращая в реальность. Алкоголь не работал так, как секс и сигареты — почему-то именно это работало и возвращало Элен в мир живых, будто у нее самой не было сил вводить себя в общество снова и снова.

Дым затрепетал на ее губах, уплывая и рассеиваясь в холодном воздухе.

— Вы следите за мной, герр Фальке?

Он все это время шел позади, только теперь приблизившись, чтобы она могла его рассмотреть: дождь стучал по зонту, пока редкие блики скользили по его плечам и скатывался по гладкой черноте плаща, когда Элен повернулась к нему.

Людвиг раскрыл зонт-трость и предложил ей руку.

— Не могу перестать о вас думать. Ровно как и позволить простудиться в такую дрянную погоду.

Элен отошла совсем недалеко от отеля, но он повел ее совсем по другому маршруту. Такое сопровождение было кстати — патрульные, что сновали по улицам, не задавали вопросов, стоило им увидеть его приближение.

Элен курила, не заговаривая.

— Вы так послушны, фрау Бауэр. Но меня кое-что беспокоит, — он остановился посреди улицы и повернул к ней голову.

Она молча выдерживала его взгляд добрых шесть секунд.

— В ваших глазах, фрау… В них как будто нет жизни.

Элен усмехнулась.

— Но вот же я, вполне живая, перед вами.

— Ваш муж успешен и признан государством, сами вы красивая и образованная женщина. Но вы несчастны. Я прав?

— За исключением того, что идет война, герр Фальке, я чувствую себя во всех смыслах допустимо. Уже не говоря о том, что работы моего мужа, будь ему предоставлена база для проведения исследований, помогут не только армии — но, вероятно, продвинут науку о мозге для чего человеческого рода.

— Я наслышан о стремлениях доктора Бауэра. В основном, от Келлера. Если бы он не перестал каждый раз упоминать о вашем муже, мне бы в голову не пришло читать его работы. Не отношу себя к людям, сведущим в науке, но вот обсуждение человеческой природы мне гораздо ближе.

— Так вы философ, герр Фальке?

— Всего лишь человек. Хотите кофе?

Они оказались перед отелем. Элен с удивлением осознала, что совершенно не следила за тем, каким путем вел ее Людвиг. Она помнила общую гамму дождливых улиц, но только не повороты и ориентиры. С ним, вместе с ощущением таящейся опасности, ее охватывало чувство неопределимого доверия. Анализируя это ощущение, она представила деву, со спокойным выражением раскрывающую пасть льва голыми руками.

Элен чувствовала над ним необъяснимую власть.

Смерив его взглядом, она улыбнулась.

— Как я могу отказать?

«Осторожно, Элен. Среди них будут и те, кто бывал на востоке. Опасные птицы».

Людвиг Фальке, прямой и симметрично-угловатый, сидел напротив, чуть склонившись вперед. Будто высматривал добычу, находясь на возвышении. Элен коснулась блюдца и поднесла чашку к губам движением истинной леди — он наблюдал за ее движениями исключительно глазами, совершенно замерев.

— Вы очень красивы.

— Мне лестно это слышать, благодарю. Но, признаюсь, мне действительно не по себе от вашего пронизывающего внимания.

— Я бы хотел смотреть на вас вечно.

Она чуть склонила голову на бок, ощущая в руке этот невидимый поводок.

— Боюсь, что это эксклюзивное право моего мужа.

— Вы не устаете напоминать мне об этом.

— Я хочу вразумить вас, герр Фальке. Может, я беспокоюсь о сохранности вашей души.

— О, если этот вопрос и возникал на небе, то он совершенно однозначно уже был решен. Перед тем, как мою душу поволокут в преисподню, я хочу вдоволь насмотреться на вас.

— Если вы всерьез ожидаете темные силы, не хотела бы я, чтобы и мою душу прихватили вместе с вашей.

Усмехнувшись, он сделал паузу, положив локоть на стол и подперев подбородок.

— Занятно, что именно вы озвучили эту мысль.

— Считаете, что мне не терпится вынырнуть из-под крыла навстречу приключениям? Даже будь я такой, сейчас явно не время для подобных авантюр.

— И какое же сейчас, по вашему, время?

— Я разделяю мнение супруга на этот счет. Это время открытий. Время прогресса. И, пусть он делает акцент на экспансии влияния за счет науки и технологий — я понимаю, что будущее общества — за развитием. Не следует останавливаться на желаниях индивидуума, когда речь идет о счастье всей нации.

— Не могу отрицать. Технологический прогресс очевиден, а на что способны люди, когда от их усилий зависит не просто доминирование на поле боя, но их собственные жизни, и жизни их потомков — все мы, в конце концов, работаем именно ради достижения общей цели. Похвально для женщины, исходящей из франков. Ваш муж привил вам исключительное понимание национального вопроса, так близкое арийцам, — он не переставал улыбаться, откинувшись на спинку удобного кресла. 

— Герр Бауэр — исключительно образованный господин, — улыбнулась она в ответ. Невидимый поводок натянулся, скрипя. Элен на мгновение показалось, что зверь слишком крупный и слишком упрямый, чтобы ей действительно удалось его сдержать, что это все — иллюзия. Кто кого ведет на самом деле?

— Фальке! — она признала голос Эдмонта из-за спины. Он подошел к их столику и склонился к жене, оперевшись на спинку ее стула — не меняя выражения, Элен повернулась щекой, позволяя себя поцеловать.

— Приветствую, Эдмонт, — встав, они пожали руки. — Я как раз хотел описать фрау, в каком чудесном доме вам предстоит погостить.

— Как же, герр Фальке, мы крайне вам признательны…

— Пустое. 

Элен подняла брови, но хранила молчание.

— Мы все-таки едем, Эдмонт? Как же твой проект?

Он опустился на колено и взял ее руки в свои, заглядывая ей в лицо горящими от восторга глазами.

— Лили, это именно оно! Герр Фальке согласился поддержать мой проект, он предоставит нескольких своих подчиненных для снятия энцефалограмм…

— Пожалуйста, Эдмонт…

— Ни во Франции, ни в Бельгии невозможно продолжать работать. Фальке был достаточно любезен, чтобы предложить именно то, что мы искали. Если при помощи электрических импульсов можно эффективно стимулировать человеческий мозг, только представь, какие горизонты это откроет для человечества!

Счастлив, как ребенок, которому позволили превратить весь дом в поле для игры. Его редко можно было увидеть настолько радостным. Элен вздохнула.

— Что ж, выходит, мы приехали в Берлин, чтобы встретить вас, Людвиг.

Повернувшись, она встретила его прямой, леденящий взгляд.

— Занятно, как работает жизнь, не находите?

Элен знала, что жизнь довольно жестока. Раз Фальке спланировал и это сразу после их встречи на церемонии, ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как восхититься его усердию.

Невидимый поводок не приходилось держать — он крепко оплел ее запястье.


	6. VI.

Оттолкнувшись от края обрыва, Дита прыгнула.

Тадеушу не пришлось ее долго уговаривать. Он показал, как закреплена веревка, висел и дергал ветку — та едва дернулась, — и, наконец, прыгнул сам. Ветер трепал его короткие волосы, а сам он улыбался, чувствуя скорость — и отпустил в самой высокой точке. Уже через пару секунд водные брызги разнеслись по всему берегу, промочив песок.

Дита со второго раза сумела ухватить раскачивающуюся веревку и сжала ее так, что пальцы побелели, взглянув вниз с высоты.

Тадеуш вынырнул, улыбаясь, подставляя лицо солнцу. Волосы облепили лоб, он убрал их с глаз и развернулся к Дите, отплывая, чтобы дать ей место для маневра.

Она серьезно кивнула. Отошла, натягивая веревку и хватаясь покрепче. Глубоко вдохнула.

Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное.

Разбег, прыжок; веревка натянулась, на последней секунде одергивая ее, но не обрывая порыва — Дита летела, уже начиная падать над водой.

Она была в ужасе.

И восторге.

***

— Лили, ты видела мой ежедневник?

Она отложила книгу — лёгкое летнее платье, купленное в Париже, струилось по ногам. Такое лучше бы смотрелось на прогулке, но в гардеробе Элен уже давно не водилось одежды «попроще». Положение обязывало выглядеть безупречно.

Растерянный, Эдмонт подошёл и склонился над ее креслом, заглядывая за спинку. Элен плавно отклонилась, чтобы не встретить его подбородок лбом.

— Все твои записи в чемодане, дорогой.

— Я уже посмотрел, там его нет.

Она вздохнула, пока он продолжал поиск по углам и стенам. Элен отложила книгу на постель, прошла к столу и взяла искомый ежедневник. Когда Эдмонт обернулся, он замер, осознавая всю нелепость ситуации.

— Дорогая, — взяв его, он обнял жену. — Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Полагаю, провел бы еще пару часов в поисках, пока наконец не отчаялся и не сел заполнять новый.

— Не иначе, — он поцеловал ее в лоб и принялся листать заполненные мелким почерком страницы.

Милый, рассеянный Эдмонт. Когда они только познакомились, это ей казалось, что она при нем — маленькая девочка. Прекрасно ориентируясь в логических связях и природных явлениях, сам он периодически совершенно терялся в материальном мире. Удивительно, как он попал в любимцы к Келлеру. Впрочем, эта его сторона как раз-таки наиболее заметна только ей.

Элен мягко удержала его за ворот пиджака. Тогда он поднял вопросительный взгляд.

— Что-то не так?

Помедлив, она молча поправила его воротник и положила ладони ему на плечи.

— Тебе больше нравилось в Париже, да?

— Я не уеду.

— Ты не обязана оставаться. Военное время, а ты всегда была чутка к настроениям, висящим в воздухе.

— Эдмонт. Все в порядке. Пожалуйста, продолжай делать, что должен.

Он отложил свой ежедневник и потянул Элен сесть рядом с ним на кровать.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи, что у тебя на душе.

— Мы обсуждали это уже много раз, — она опустила голову ему на плечо, совершенно обмякнув. — Ты не можешь и не будешь моим терапевтом, дорогой. Это в первую очередь не этично.

— Но я должен оказывать поддержку любимой жене, если она чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Тогда не мучай. У тебя есть проект, который поможет многим, так теперь еще и появилась возможность работать в полную силу и без ограничений. Сосредоточься на нем. Я справлюсь.

— Скажи, что облегчило бы твою тоску.

Она вздохнула.

— Возможно, степень доктора меня бы приободрила.

— Ты можешь написать докторскую и без научного руководителя. Или, в конце концов, обсудить тему со мной. Было время, когда мы примерно так и поступили…

Элен подняла голову и посмотрела на него с укором.

— О да, и кто кого консультировал?

Он невозмутимо поправил очки, улыбаясь.

— На то время у меня еще были сомнения, способна ли ты разобраться в биологии не хуже, чем в философии.

— Твоя работа вышла безупречной.

— Именно с учетом твоих комментариев.

Он поцеловал ее.

— Не позволяй мрачным мыслям взять верх. Любая проблема решаема.

— Да. Ты прав. Спасибо.

«Этого всегда достаточно». Не спорить, а просто согласиться, что бы он ни сказал, пытаясь ее приободрить, и насколько странно и неуместно это бы воспринималось ей в данный момент. Свернуть неудобный разговор вежливым согласием — так в стиле тетушки. Только она всегда делала это с открытой и доброй улыбкой. У Элен на такое уже не хватало сил. Она и не помнила, когда искренне улыбалась в последний раз — не отдавая себе мысленного приказа улыбаться.

Эдмонт приобнял ее за и замер в спокойствии, с ее головой, покоящейся на его плече. Что-то подобное происходило еще во времена ее обучения во Франции; когда они впервые оказались наедине, в его квартире, и просидели, обнявшись, всю беззвездную ночь.

Вспомнив о чем-то, Эдмонт подскочил на месте и потянулся к ежедневнику, проверяя себя.

— Так и знал! Совершенно вылетело из головы… Келлер позвал нас на обед, и я бы хотел встретиться с ним, пока мы еще в Берлине.

Он осмотрел ее, неподвижно и прямо сидевшую на постели в полупрозрачном, легком платье.

— Без помады на губах ты выглядишь, как ангел. Совсем девочкой.

Она усмехнулась и прошла к туалетному столику, по дороге привычным движением убирая волосы назад.

— Дай мне пятнадцать минут.

***

Что же было известно о Людвиге Фальке?

Безусловно, он — очень опасная птица. Элен собирала информацию по ниточкам, но обнаружила того, кого ищет, именно в момент награждения — когда его пригласили к украшенному ящику с орденами на сцене. Он не был похож на ястреба, но то, как он двигался, рассекая пространство и осматривая окружение как бы с высоты, примеряясь и оценивая других — вот, в чем крылось безусловное соответствие фамилии.

Некоторые гости, удостоенные чести веселиться на приеме тем же вечером, редко упоминали о нем, но после его выхода говорили о нем: «Если Келлер — правая рука Мюллера, то Людвиг Фальке, несомненно, скальпель в его пальцах».

Шульц предупреждал ее, еще когда увидел впервые — ей придется иметь дело с монстрами, и никогда — с людьми. Чем же тогда выделился Фальке? Он сражался? Даже те, кого не отправили на восток, вели войну не менее ожесточенную — в тылу. Кто-то предполагал, что Фальке заведовал одним из лагерей, но этому тут же находились опровержения — в последние годы он находился в разъездах по оккупированным странам, к востоку от Германии. Это сходилось с версией о том, что Фальке причастен к бесчеловечной системе Мюллера, но чего от него можно было ожидать в непосредственной близости? Элен было не по себе. Наконец ощущение ровности, не покидавшее ее весь период до и во время войны; когда мир начал рушиться вокруг, разрывать чужие жизни чередой немыслимых трагедий — она чувствовала, что, наконец, выбралась из тени и вошла в поток жизни, в той самой ее грани, что соседствует со смертью. И ей это нравилось.

«Помни, ради чего ты это делаешь. Всегда помни, ради чего рискуешь», — сев в машину, Элен достала из сумки пудреницу и заглянула в зеркало. Край ее лица и глаз, подведенный острой стрелкой, оказались рядом с видом на заднее стекло автомобиля. Стоило им отъехать от тротуара и выехать на дорогу, улицу поспешно перебежала, оглядываясь по сторонам, хорошо одетая немка в удобных, практичных туфлях и светлом пальто с глубокими карманами. Она оглядывалась по сторонам, чтобы не угодить под колеса, но крутила головой, пожалуй, чуть более нервно, чем стоило бы, не вытаскивая руки из карманов. Элен прикрыла глаза и закрыла пудреницу, вспомнив крошечные листовки, которые замечала, разбросанные тут и там, на городских улицах. У этой женщины наверняка есть семья и смысл — бороться. У каждого должна быть причина. Одной веры или неверия никогда недостаточно для того, чтобы начать действовать.

У Тадеуша не просто были намерения — у него, сразу после их побега из Польши, был план. Элен оперлась на подлокотник, устремив взгляд в окно, на чистые улицы, сливающиеся в одно пятно по мере того, как машина набирала скорость. Транзиция была схож с медитацией, совсем как в поезде, где от тебя не требуется уже ничего — только ждать остановки. Ей вспомнились ее ранние встречи с Шульцем — как бы его ни называли по-настоящему, Элен знала только это его имя. А он, как оказалось, знал о ней все — как и о ее брате.

— Он делает это ради всего, что потерял, и тех, кого не смог тогда спасти. Вы же, Дита, живете тихой, хоть и достаточно богемной жизнью — как будто в Париже можно жить иначе, — с улыбкой поправил старик сам себя. — Это его борьба, но уже никак не ваша. Он точно будет против, если узнает, что вас нашли и завербовали. Уж тем более, если вас раскроют и убьют.

«Брат уже спас тебя, спасал так много раз. Без него ты бы не выжила, но он вытащил тебя на руках, подарил другую жизнь, которой было бы невозможно получить дома. Но он так и не смог простить их, так и не смог смириться с несправедливостью войны, и поэтому — вернулся».

— Тадеуш упоминал обо мне?

— Он говорил, что вся его семья погибла при бомбежке. Но нам и так было известно, что вы выжили.

Элен помолчала, нахмурившись и опустив взгляд. Шульц коснулся ее руки.

— Для вас это должно быть делом долга. Неужели вы не хотите отомстить? Сколько таких же, как вы, пережили трагедию и, тем более, сумели после этого устроиться в жизни? Даже не единицы. Вы — исключение, Дита. И вы обязаны использовать свою исключительность во благо. С вашим содействием мы добьемся большего. И если вы на толику секунды сомневались, то больше не будете: родина помнит. Родина не забудет. Это ваш долг — бороться с чудовищами, ведь кто они, если не чудовища? Точно не люди.

И когда Шульц спросил, готова ли она принять это испытание, Элен ответила:

— Я хочу увидеть брата, и если это цена, я ее заплачу.

Машина остановилась у красивого здания в центре Берлина. Элен вышла с привычной медлительной грацией — ровный позвоночник, синий бархатный костюм, идеальные волны светлых волос, слегка сдвинутая на бок шляпка и алые, неизменно яркие губы на бледном лице. Эдмонт подал ей руку — за весь путь он не проронил ни слова, точно так же пребывая в своих мыслях и нерешенных задачах. Они оба находились в своеобразном поиске — но свою задачу Элен теперь уже понимала чуть лучше.

Оставалось постепенно подбираться все ближе.


	7. Chapter 7

Супруги Бауэр прибыли вовремя — в ресторане их сразу же проводили к столику Келлера. Тот поднялся, завидев их приближение, чтобы поприветствовать Элен и пожать руку Эдмонда.

Там уже сидело несколько человек, ближайшие сослуживцы. Все они были на церемонии вручения, и она освежила в памяти имена каждого: очевидно, сплошные немецкие фамилии. За большим круглым столом сидели четверо мужчин, двое из них — со спутницами, с ними Элен общалась лично. Третьим был Келлер, а четвертым — конечно же, Людвиг Фальке.

Он тоже встал, приветствуя ее сразу после Келлера.

— Рада встретить вас снова, — ровным тоном сказала Элен, когда он удержал ее кисть в своей руке. — Но позвольте мне поздороваться с подругами, — она плавно высвободилась и прошла мимо, снимая шляпку. Людвиг повернул голову ей вслед, вдыхая аромат ее духов.

Дрожь скользнула по спине. Это не просто пугало, это было похоже на одержимость — разумеется, стоило ожидать его появления при Келлере, но то, как он менялся в непосредственной близости от Элен, одновременно забавляло и отталкивало. То, насколько опасны эти люди, неизвестно тем же фрау, что составляют им компанию — вряд ли граждане Берлина вообще представляют, что происходит за ближайшей границей. А на территории оккупированных стран? Да и зачем им это? У них есть газеты, радио и развлекательное кино, где о войне говорится только с самой привлекательной стороны. О ненависти, что постепенно разжигают внутри людей, медленно и настойчиво, Элен предпочитала думать как можно меньше. Последнее, что она увидела в местной газете, отвадило любое желание погружаться в них, и только подтвердило рассказы Шульца.

Чем меньше она знала, тем проще было находиться среди друзей мужа. Но теперь, заплывая в эти воды, Элен каждый раз боролась с внутренним противодействием, которое вставало на пути, как барьер, мешая расслабиться и играть себя. Доброжелательная фрау Цигель поприветствовала ее, не позволив окунуться в тяжелые мысли и тут же включая в игру, полноправно овладевая собеседницей; опыт показал, что восприимчивая и любознательная фрау скорее убьет, чем позволит кому-то прервать их обсуждение искусств.

— Генрих совершенно не разбирается в импрессионистах, милая. Давайте продолжим нашу дискуссию: вы, кажется, в последний раз упоминали о характере цветов Моне?

— Импрессионисты замечательны, но вас же интересовали современные тенденции? Сейчас в расцвете сюрреализм.

— Вы говорите о Дали? — фыркнула Цигель. — Это все — эпатаж, представление без смысла. Чем больше огласка — тем эффектнее работы, не наоборот.

— Именно таких и называют впоследствии гениями. Мои хорошие друзья в Париже — как раз представители данного течения, дорогая. Магрит достаточно остроумен. Но я бы посоветовала, если будете в Париже, заглянуть в мастерскую Жрансуазы Жило — талантливая юная особа.

— Ваши знакомства будят во мне не только интерес, но и зависть, — Цигель вздохнула. — С Генрихом не приходится говорить об искусстве, но вы — моя отдушина, пока мы все в Берлине. Слышали, что фрау Рифеншталь перенесла съемки своего нового фильма? Я надеялась уже в следующем году увидеть ее на экране…

Говорить об искусстве, пока на востоке идет ожесточенное наступление.

Пир во время чумы.

Элен взялась за уголок салфетки, сложенной в фигуру лебедя на тарелке, и расправила ее одним взмахом.

— Нужно будет отправить фрау Рифеншталь пожелания о скорейшем выздоровлении. Ее «Олимпия» произвела на многих невероятное впечатление, у нее, безусловно, талант. Неудивительно, насколько голливудские фильмы, поставленные на поток, далеко ушли от искусства.

— Верно! Но это все же другое. Такое, простое кино тоже должно быть, просто фрау Рифеншталь — из другого теста. Она — как скульптор, только работающий с отснятыми кадрами...

— Кино — тоже изобразительное искусство, в этом мы с вами солидарны. Для Лени Рифеншталь кино — способ не только передать красоту, но и показать динамику через выверенные планы. Она не просто умеет, но и чувствует, как нужно использовать доступный инструментарий. Талантливые женщины — не редкость, но они редко получают признание при жизни.

— О, она знает, как себя подать и с кем следует дружить, — улыбнулась Цигель. — Это нам с вами понятно, как никому: сколь тяжело женщине выдерживать конкуренцию мужчин, да что там, даже просто находиться рядом. Будь мой Генрих хоть чуточку внимательнее, он не смотрел бы свысока на такую важную часть жизни, как искусство…

Элен вежливо улыбнулась, благодаря официанта за принесенное блюдо — симметрично выложенные на тарелке несколько рулетиков из баклажана, наполненные смесью из сыра и овощей, политые тонкими полосками бальзамического соуса. Почти французская подача. Цигель принялась за еду без эмоций восторга, и Элен поступила бы так же, не обратив на привычный изыск вокруг особого внимания, но сейчас, поймав себя на этом почти детском ощущении восхищения простыми, казалось бы, будничными вещами, она замерла с вилкой в руке и глубоко вдохнула.

«Сколько прошло времени? Почему мне казалось, что я заслуживаю всего этого? Нет, сейчас не время для самоанализа. Не время и не место».

Окинув взглядом всех собравшихся за столом, Келлер торжественно поднял бокал.

— За Германию, господа и дамы!

— За Германию! — прозвучало почти идеальным хором.

Мужчины обсуждали войну и политику. При всей настойчивости фрау Цигель было сложно сосредоточиться на их разговорах, но постепенно Элен полностью приняла позицию активного слушателя, выхватывая фразы и целые диалоги на фоне изложений сплетен об общих знакомых и просто известных личностей из местной богемы. Фальке сидел напротив и чуть наискосок от Элен. Он сидел в покое, практически не меняя положения, приняв почти идентичную позицию в разговоре — больше воспринимал, почти не вступая в дискуссии. Элен надеялась узнать больше если не о его специальности, то хотя бы о нем самом и его позиции. Возможно даже, взгляде на войну. Все-таки, военные — непосредственные акторы, и почти наверняка располагают мнениями, отличающимися от того, о чем пишут в газетах и вещают на радио про-партийные издания.

Эдмонт вскоре включил его в разговор, подняв тему своего исследования. Он был высокого мнения о Фальке, как ему казалось, понимающем его теорию, и Келлере, который в отличие от первого был способен вникнуть в более специфические детали, так и попросту был в восторге от самого Бауэра. Что Эдмонт, что Келлер обладали привилегиями образованных немцев. Тот же Генрих Цигель, стоило разговору зайти на территорию нервной системы и методах воздействия на человеческий мозг, сразу же потерял весь свой энтузиазм и затих, уподобившись Фальке.

Только Людвиг не терял внимательности, и слушал так же чутко, как и раньше.

Рассказывая об одной из лекций, Эдмонт коснулся руки жены, и Элен оглянулась, улыбаясь ему и остальным мужчинам. Фальке смотрел на нее, не отрывая руки от подбородка.

Она чувствовала на себе его взгляд и раньше, но предпочла просто игнорировать его, якобы увлекшись разговором с фрау Цигель. Это было удобно, и не выдавать взаимный интерес казалось Элен безопасным.

— ...Это также можно понять по движению зрачка, но пока что все это — просто гипотеза, — заключил Эдмонт.

— Продолжайте развивать эту идею, Бауэр, — поддержал Келлер. — Сейчас то, о чем вы говорите, мало отличается от психиатрии, но, зная вас, я уверен, что вы стоите на границе чего-то совершенно особенного.

— Если мои догадки верны, то это исследование совершенно продвинет все существующие науки о человеческом организме, — его собственные зрачки расширились от восторга. — А если в будущем станет возможно измерять импульсы при помощи чувствительных датчиков… Только представьте. Тогда можно будет отобразить работу органов, которую невозможно увидеть без хирургического вмешательства.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы не просто талантливый ученый, Бауэр, но и одержимый мечтатель, — с ласковой улыбкой сказал Келлер.

— Только одержимым и благоволит Судьба, — внезапно вставил Фальке, обратив на себя внимание всех, даже чуткой и неугомонной фрау Цигель.

К этому моменту уже подали второе. Подняв приборы, Людвиг как ни в чем не бывало взялся за еду, перед этим обратившись ко всем за столом, но глядя прямо на Элен:

— Приятного аппетита.

Эдмонт тоже повернулся к ней с улыбкой и только теперь отпустил ее руку. Кивнув мужу, она снова взглянула на Фальке.

Людвиг добавил как бы между делом:

— «Триумф воли» все еще нравится мне больше «Олимпии». Технический прорыв, совершенный фрау Рифеншталь в процессе производства, да и масштабность этой картины… Поражают воображение.

Это бы показалось ей не таким пугающим, если бы Элен не покидало странное ощущение. Ей казалось что, пока ей не удалось узнать о нем ничего ценного или хотя бы нового, он, в свою очередь, уже успел узнать совершенно все о ней.

«Но я ничего не смыслю в этом, меня раскроют, стоит мне только перейти порог!»

Шульц смерил ее тяжелым взглядом. Других у него уже не осталось.

— Нам ценна любая помощь, Дита. Пока вы живы, и находитесь на своем привычном месте, все в порядке. Просто продолжайте.

«Просто продолжай играть Элен».

— Это не удивительно, «Триумф воли» пришелся по душе самому Гитлеру.

— Это заказ, исполненный с мастерством и любовью к красоте.

— Безусловно, герр Фальке.

— В следующий раз, когда мы оба будем в Берлине, я приглашу вас в кино.

Элен изогнула бровь, улыбаясь. Восхитительная наглость. Эдмонт был слишком увлечен продолжением дискуссии с Келлером, чтобы заметить это, но даже если бы заметил, скорее бы поощрил новые дружеские знакомства жены, которой безусловно доверяет.

Людвиг улыбнулся тоже. Совершенно непонятный, но именно этим — интригующий и завораживающий. Она все еще не представляла, что могла от него ожидать, и от этого было не по себе, будто идти сквозь совершенно темную комнату на ощупь.

Ясно было одно: теперь ее разъедало любопытство.


	8. Chapter 8

Его ладонь легла на шею. Она ничего о нем не знала — но чувствовала его лучше, чем кого бы то ни было; ощущала своей кожей, как ему нравится держать ее в руках. Зарываясь в ее волосы, жадным дыханием вбирать в себя ее запах.

Горячие пальцы впились, сжимая, едва позволяя дышать — позволяя остаться в живых.

Элен старалась унять бешеный, оглушительный стук сердца, но была не в силах контролировать даже это — на глаза наворачивались слезы.

Слезы безудержного, невероятного, безумного восторга.

***

Она села на кровати, проснувшись. Будто только что вынырнула из-под воды. Вокруг было тихо. Безопасно, как и перед их с Эдмонтом отходом ко сну. Он лежал рядом, повернувшись спиной, почти с головой накрытый одеялом. Ее сердце грохотало, как ей казалось, слишком громко. Удивительно, что он не проснулся. Нашарив халат, Элен встала с постели, нырнув в мягкие тапки, закинула сигареты в карман и вышла на балкон.

Стоило шагнуть за порог, как ей в лицо хлынул холодный поток воздуха, леденящая ночная прохлада. Устроившись с ногами в плетеное кресло снаружи, Элен закурила, всматриваясь в предутренние улицы Берлина. Фонари еще не погасли. Центр города в это время казался наиболее тихим — не настолько, насколько бывает тихо в деревнях. Большие города никогда не спят — этому научил ее Париж. Как там поживает Жак? После оккупации они так и не увиделись, но он твердо намеревался помогать раненым в госпитале. Если бы не Жак, вряд ли бы Элен познакомилась с Эдмонтом. И вряд ли бы ей заинтересовалось сопротивление в лице Шульца.

И вся эта череда знакомств, конечно же, сходится на Тадеуше.

Он, наверняка, сейчас и сам живет совершенно иной жизнью, под другим именем — одно из которых было ей известно. Но что она могла предоставить сопротивлению? Шульцу было яснее. Он дергал за ниточки лишь в этой части Германии, и так отчаянно интересовался Фальке, что вынудил Элен проникнуть в его окружение. План сработал, возможно, даже слишком хорошо. Теперь ей от него не отделаться — с этой поездкой в загородный дом все станет еще «проще» .

На ее вопросы о том, что будет, если ее раскроют, старик улыбался, глядя на нее с прищуром. «Но ведь вы ничего не знаете, Элен. Уже поэтому вы в безопасности. Немцы умеют вести допросы, но вам не удастся выдумать правду даже под дулом».

Конечно, нет. Прогремит выстрел — и все проблемы, связанные с Элен Бауэр, решатся сами собой.

Она подпалила сигарету и медленно затянулась, ощущая, как дым набирается в легкие, и выпустила его долгим, протяжным выдохом. Тепло начало разливаться по телу, защищая от холодного утра. Страх, таящийся глубоко внутри, казалось, тоже отступил.

К черту. Она твердо решила, покидая Париж, что увидит брата еще хотя бы раз. Скажет про тетю, и как скучала по нему все эти годы. Как рада, что он жив.

А потом — не важно. Хоть сама выстрелит себе в висок.

Уличные фонари гасли один за другим, ненадолго прячась в сумерках перед восходом. Свет солнца выползал из-за высоких стен, цеплялся за крыши домов, проникая в зашторенные окна.

Элен курила, представляя, как Тадеуш изменился за все эти годы. Тадеуш редко позволял себе слезы, больше молчал и стойко переносил тяготы и все, что ни случалось с ними.

Тадеуш всегда был похож на отца. Элен плохо помнила его, исчезнувшего в ослепительном пламени.

Щелк. Свист. Взрыв.

***

Фальке улыбался, указывая на пейзажи за окном автомобиля.

— Очень красивая местность. Озеро неподалеку, роща, птицы, а за домом я организовал небольшой тир. Вы умеете стрелять?

— Не любитель, — Эдмонт поправил очки, сидя на заднем сидении с Элен. Людвиг бросил взгляд за плечо.

— А вы, Хелен?

— Не пробовала.

Она снова вспомнила рев сирен и грохот ружей. Почувствовала дрожь в онемевших пальцах, и, не меняя выражения, добавила:

— Война — всё-таки, не для дам.

— Не соглашусь. Если стрельбой увлекаются мужчины, то почему бы женщинам тоже не получать от этого удовольствие?

— Чтобы Лили взяла в руки оружие? — Эдмонт посмотрел на жену с умиленной улыбкой. — Нет, даже представить не могу.

— Не забывайте, Эдмонт, что идет война. И, будь я на вашем месте, предпочел бы, чтобы Хелен сумела себя защитить.

— Но ведь здесь нам ничто не грозит.

Людвиг обернулся на него, чуть понизив голос.

— Именно поэтому нельзя терять бдительность.

— Ладно, ладно, если вы настаиваете. И если Лили не против… Только предупреждайте, когда происходит учебная пальба. Чтобы мы не спутали ее с настоящей, — Эдмонт усмехнулся, ожидая той же реакции от Людвига. Тот оставил неудачную шутку без внимания, вместо этого указав куда-то вперед.

— Мы почти на месте. Как я и сказал, чудесная природа, вам здесь понравится.

Краешек крыши старинного дома виднелся за деревьями, пока машина ехала сквозь лесную дорогу. Элен коснулась стекла, уже некоторое время пытаясь запомнить путь. Воображение рисовало картины отхода в ночной лес, и поиск пути во мраке, пока вокруг снуют ищейки в темной форме, неотличимой от округи. Только теперь с ней не было глазастого старшего брата, который знает места, как свои пять пальцев.

Она прогнала мрачные мысли, стиснув ручки своей сумочки. Нечего бояться, да и вряд ли Людвиг держит солидную охрану в, как он выразился, тихом и спокойном месте. Ее найдут, когда придет время, живой или мертвой — как повезет.

Благодаря перчаткам не было заметно, как побелели ее пальцы.

***

Это оказался роскошный, старинный особняк с заросшим садом и большими окнами. Элен никогда не доводилось жить в таком доме. Из-за отделки из крупного серого камня он казался средневековым. Крупные, отполированные деревянные перила, широкие ступени, двойные двери — внушительные, с тяжелыми медными кольцами.

Элен не ожидала, что один только внешний вид ее настолько очарует. Дверь открылась, и Людвиг подал ей руку, помогая выбраться из автомобиля. Ненадолго оторвав взгляд от дома, она по привычке проверила сумочку и улыбнулась.

— Это настоящее сокровище. Насколько это старый особняк?

— Признаюсь, понятия не имею. Скорее вы, как человек со степенью в сфере культур, сумеете это определить.

— Я больше разбираюсь в изобразительном искусстве.

— О, не переживайте, старинные картины здесь тоже есть.

Элен рассматривала дом так же, как любуются на экспонаты в музее. Он казался ей прекрасным, аутентично старинным. Она почувствовала укол кощунственного невежества после предложения войти внутрь и потревожить это параллельное измерение, портал в прошлое. Людвиг без промедления оттащил, распахивая, тяжелые двери, совсем не бережно и без тени сентиментальности. Действительно, о чем она думает? Это ведь всего лишь дом.

Туфли-лодочки потонули в огромном ковре, стоило перешагнуть порог. Добротная мебель, старинные шкафы, изящные вешалки, крупная паркетная доска из отполированной темной древесины. При входе их встретил — дворецкий? Молодой парень помог Элен снять пальто. Все это и так казалось сказкой, кто в такое время мог позволить себе держать слуг?

Людвиг усмехнулся, заметив ее замешательство.

— Не думали же вы, что я приглядываю за такой громадиной в одиночку?

Она мотнула головой, аккуратно снимая шляпку обеими руками и передавая ее мальчишке. Тут же оглянулась, проверяя прическу в зеркале, обрамленным тяжелой кованой рамой. Остальные стены здесь красовались мелкими картинками, потускневшими от времени — если за стеклами, деревом и металлическими поверхностями здесь тщательно следили, то холсты берегли и не трогали.

— Впереди — каминный зал, за ним обеденный, там в уголке кухня и, разумеется, погреб. В другой стороне кабинет, еще пара неразобранных комнат — Эдмонт, если вам понадобиться больше места, только скажите. На втором этаже четыре спальни, выбирайте любую.

— Да, в таком доме места хватит на всех, — Эдмонт с долей облегчения передал свой плащ парню и осмотрелся. — Элен мечтала пожить в таком, да, Лили?

Она молча, зачарованная, прошла в следующий зал. Оленьи рога над камином, старинный портрет над широким комодом в стороне, несколько крупных кресел и диван — наравне со сложно исполненными деревянными стульями и приставными столиками.

— Я только рад исполнить ваши мечты. Чувствуйте себя здесь полноправной хозяйкой, Хелен.

Она чувствовала себя совершенно по-другому. По-особенному. Маленькая хозяйка большого дома. Будто она, спустя многие годы, оказалась там, где должна быть.

Даже если ее миссия продлится недолго, а жизни закончится слишком рано — это будет незабываемое время.


	9. Chapter 9

Выстрел.

Мишень, выставленная в высокой траве, не шелохнулась.

Элен скривилась. Рука ныла от самого плеча — со стороны стрельба казалась элементарно простым делом, но не на практике.

Начав злиться на себя за отсутствие выдержки и недостаток сил, Элен снова направила дуло на мишень, но взгляд уже не фокусировался на очерченной точке, пальцы побелели от напряжения.

— Не напрягайте так кисть, Хелен. Не только рука, вы сами — оружие.

Она отчаянно желала попасть, но никак не решалась нажать на курок. Пистолет стал казаться невыносимо тяжелым, он едва ли не тянул за собой, вниз.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...»

Край холста отлетел, оставив вместо уголка полотна рваный шрам.

Элен с тяжелым вздохом опустила пистолет.

— Нет, оружие — совершенно не мое.

— Вопрос практики, — улыбнулся Людвиг. — Если будете приходить сюда каждый день и делать хотя бы по пятнадцать выстрелов, начнет выходить гораздо лучше. А освоите винтовку, можно будет идти охотиться.

— Здесь есть, на кого?

— Конечно. Олени, зайцы, но в основном кабаны. Очень азартное занятие, отлично разгоняет кровь, вам должно понравиться.

Немного помолчав, Элен отвела взгляд.

— Не знаю, смогу ли выстрелить в живое существо.

— Будет хуже, если начнете с людей.

Она усмехнулась, надеясь, что это шутка, но Людвиг был серьезен. Совершенно.

— Я бы не хотела…

— Наше везение — выбирать условия, но чаще всего их выбирают за нас. И иногда выбор не стоит между «бей» или «беги», но «убить» и «быть убитым». Не забывайте, Хелен…

— Идет война, я понимаю. Здесь об этом, действительно, несложно забыть.

Оба замолчали, позволив ветру и шуму буйной листвы заполнить паузу. Из леса послышалось пение птиц, которые затихли, стоило ветру уйти — и все вокруг замерло, в абсолютной, пугающей тишине полудня.

Элен чувствовала, что это особенный момент.

— Кто научил вас охотиться?

— Отец.

— Я ожидала услышать «луна и дикие звери».

Он улыбнулся

— Отчасти.

Людвиг принял из ее рук пистолет и начал неспеша перезаряжать, вспоминая детали давно забытого прошлого.

— У леса свои законы, но, если задуматься, они близки нашим. Убивают там не ради удовольствия, но ради выживания. Важно знать, как быть смертоносным, чтобы не стать живодером. Было страшно ошибиться. Я помню это очень хорошо — замедленное дыхание, промахи, страх, чужая боль. Лишние страдания ни к чему, будь это человек или животное. Теперь я понимаю это еще лучше.

Знакомое ощущение — когда заходишь на чужую территорию, в чужие мысли и воспоминания. Элен показалось странным, что это случилось настолько быстро, но он хотел делиться — что было удобно и экономило много времени. Мальчик, с охотничьим ружьем наперевес, идет вслед за отцом. Переживает, целясь в оленя, как бы не промахнуться, чтобы не пришлось потом довершать дело собственноручно, ножом, глядя в наполненные болью и страданием глаза.

И как, уже мужчиной, без колебания убивает людей.

— Но тем и хорошо быть человеком. Можно не переставать совершенствоваться, пока ты жив, — Людвиг подал ей пистолет.

Элен разминала кисть, колеблясь, но чувствовала, что Людвиг не позволит отступить.

— Такая тяжесть не для дам...

— Вы себя недооцениваете. Давайте, еще раз.

— Что ж, раз вы настаиваете, — вздохнув, Элен собралась и снова засверлила мишень взглядом. Несколько демонстрационных попаданий в центр и рядом с ним — работа Людвига — беспощадно дразнили ее одним своим существованием. Еще недавно ей удалось задеть холст, но не кольца. От напряжения глаза начали слезиться, очертания мишени размылись и пришли в едва заметное, раздражающее движение.

— Не спешите, Хелен, — выдохнул он над ее ухом. Глядя поверх ее плеча, он поддержал ее руку с пистолетом, направляя на мишень. Когда он успел подойти так близко? Почему она не заметила? Замерев, Элен снова ощутила вибрацию его низкого голоса.

— И не бойтесь.

Другая ладонь легла ей на пояс, придерживая бережно и надежно, будто сама Элен стала оружием в его руках. Тяжесть пистолета перестала отвлекать, мишень впереди стала четкой. Оба Людвиг и Элен стояли ровно и смотрели — прямо в цель.

— Стреляй.

Она непроизвольно закрыла глаза от отдачи и шума выстрела, и вскоре увидела новую метку на мишени — у третьего кольца от центра.

— Со временем, — Людвиг стоял на шаг позади, уже не касаясь ее, — станет получаться еще лучше.

Элен кивнула, передавая ему пистолет.

— Может, тогда я и буду способна задеть мишень без вашей помощи.

— Мне показалось, что небольшой успех вас вдохновит. Вы же — та, кто нажал на курок. Здесь это не натренировать, но время и правильный для выстрела момент — это тоже искусство.

— Позвольте сначала усвоить азы, — Элен придержала ноющее запястье. — Пожалуй, я вернусь.

— Можете перебинтовать кисть, чтобы мышцы не так болели. Эрик вам поможет, только попросите.

Людвиг принял стойку и совершил несколько выстрелов подряд. Элен отступила к дому, не сомневаясь, что каждый из них попал в центр — или рядом с ним.

Возвращаясь к дому через сад, она задумалась, что бы почувствовала, убив животное. Вид крови сам по себе не тревожил ее, но хлынувшая потоком из пульсирующей раны заставило бы ноги подкоситься. Пусть убийство и работа для военных, это все еще травма, провоцирующая психическое отклонение, пост-травматическое стрессовое расстройство. Солдатское сердце, в конце концов, ничем не отличается от человеческого.

Шульц представлял Людвига монстром. Элен не знала всего, что удалось узнать их разведке, и это к лучшему. Пока еще ей везло не оказаться на месте забитой добычи.

Элен усмехнулась, думая об этом, пока возвращалась в его дом — откуда вряд ли смогла бы сбежать, даже если попыталась бы. То, что Людвиг сказал о страдании и боли, успокоило ее. Зная не все, но многое о жизни, она все-таки мало знала о смерти, но думала о ней все больше и больше. Она не боялась, даже хотела, чтобы все это предприятие закончилось как можно скорее — знанием, что же случилось с братом.

Осталось ли в ней что-то, кроме страха остаться одной?


End file.
